


The Animal

by tifwill



Series: The Kiseki Files [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifwill/pseuds/tifwill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiseki wants something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Animal

"Can we get a pet?" Kiseki asked as she came down the stairs from her bedroom. Her parents were sitting on the couch watching television and she had effectively startled both of them with her outburst.

While Haruka chuckled, Michiru stared blankly at her daughter. "What brought this on all of a sudden?" She lightly poked her wife in the arm to quiet her.

The 12-year-old girl stood at the bottom of the stairs and shrugged. "I wanted to ask before but it always slipped my mind." She walked in front of her parents and sat in her father's lazy boy, watching their faces as she went. "Don't you guys get bored when I'm not here?" She thought for a second then shook her head almost violently. "Never mind. Forget I asked that."

"I don't know, Ki-chan," Michiru explained. "Getting a pet is a big responsibility. Who's going to take care of it when your father has a race to go to, or when I have a concert or an art show to be at, or when you're at school?"

"Me, me, and you guys," Kiseki stated in answer to her mother's question. Turning to her dad, she hoped she'd have better luck. "Come on, daddy. Please?" She threw in her best puppy dog eyes to try to help sway her father.

Haruka sighed before looking at Michiru then back at her child. "Why don't you let us talk about this for now? We'll have an answer for you in a little while." She watched her daughter's face fall as she nodded then stood to go back to her room. Once the girl was out of ear-shot, she turned back to her wife. "As much as I agree with you about who's going to take care of it, I say we let…"

"No way!" Michiru said sternly. "I know what's going to happen here. You two are going to get a big, hairy, messy dog that I'm going to get stuck with when you two aren't home and I won't have it."

Haruka closed her eyes and chuckled again. "No, you won't. I think she'll do a good job taking care of it. Kids her age need a pet."

Michiru stared at the racer for a moment before speaking again. "Well, maybe I can talk her into getting a cat."

"A cat!" Haruka said, shocked at the idea. "Cats and I don't get along, Michi. The last one I had to deal with almost took my arm off and you know it."

Michiru laughed outright. "Ruka, it did not almost take your arm off. I can't help it if you like to roughhouse with animals that shouldn't be roughhoused with." She noticed a slight movement at the top of the stairs and turned to find her daughter peeking around the corner. "Kiseki? Come down here, please." She waited for the girl to join them before looking at her wife. "We decided that you can get a pet. Did you have anything particular in mind?"

Kiseki smiled brightly and nodded. "I know the perfect pet!"

A week and two pet stores later, Kiseki sat on the floor in her room, playing with her new critter that she had named Ryu. She didn't notice her mother run past her room and down the stairs.

The artist made her way out to the back porch where she joined her partner. "Remind me again why we let her get a lizard."

Haruka laughed and looked at the aqua-haired girl. "Because you were ecstatic when she said she didn't want a dog and, if I do remember correctly, you told her to get anything she wanted."

Michiru glared at her wife before looking out over the ocean. "That didn't mean to get a lizard." As she watched the waves, she wondered how she was going to deal with this. "This is going to get interesting.

Fortunately for her mother, Kiseki decided to get rid of the lizard two months later when it nearly took off the tip of her finger by biting her. She then decided that she was better off without a pet. She did have her parents to take care of after all.

End


End file.
